1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to an energy storage device. More particularly, the invention includes embodiments that relate to an energy storage device that includes a bias component to maintain contact between a separator and a metal wicking component.
2. Discussion of Art
Metal chloride batteries with molten sodium anode and beta-alumina solid electrolyte are employed for energy storage applications. Energy storage devices may include a sodium negative (anode) electrode separated from the positive (cathode) electrode by a sodium ion conducting ceramic beta-alumina structure or material (e.g., a separator). A metal component is used to facilitate wicking of sodium on an inner surface of the separator. The separator can be fabricated from a fired ceramic material that is not a perfect geometric shape (e.g., longitudinal wave, longitudinal curves, and the like). Deviating from perfection may reduce the metal component to separator surface contact area. A decreased contact area may deteriorate wicking capabilities.
It may be desirable to have an energy storage device and method that differs from those that are currently available.